Midnight
by The Daydrifter
Summary: Just something I wrote up for Halloween. May include a backstory later on. Review please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or any of its characters.

The_ little boy stood on both his feet_

The Halloween night was serene. After some celebrations, all of Big Green was asleep. The lights were all off (except for Mighty Ray's night light). Decorations still hung around. Around Hidden Kingdom, everyone was the same.

A cloaked figure walked around, the speed, elegance and way he moved suggesting that he was floating rather than walking.

_To try and see both worlds._

The defence of Big Green tonight was unusually low, for Halloween was known as the day where ghosts and spirits entered the mortal world. A slight opened window from one of the Navy crew allowed the figure to float in, soon followed by several others.

They roamed the corridors, before splitting up, each heading to a different place.

One of them walked through a corridor, and gently pushed against a door. Odd. Locked. The figure narrowed his eyes at it, before its eyes glowed and it walked straight through the door. A figure was evidently sleeping on the bed, blanket draped over him, back faced to the door.

_His father fell in_

The spirit smirked. This was going to be easy.

However, as the spirit placed a hand on the sleeping figure, several problems immediately flitted into its mind.

_His mother fell in_

The figure was too cold. The figure was too still. And a shadow loomed over him, before a staff plunged itself into the spirit, with the spirit screaming a soundless cry, before turning into mist and returning to the spirit world.

Lin Chung narrowed his eyes at the mist, before flinging aside the blanket and closing his eyes, letting his hand glow, and the figure vanished_._

Time to go spirit hunting.

_And only he was left_

Lin Chung followed a spirit that was heading into Mighty Ray's room. He followed it silently, feet hardly making a sound, before the spirit placed a hand above his body.

The leader of Big Green snarled, before the spirit turned and got shot by three bamboo shoots. Like the previous spirit, it vanished in mists.

* * *

The next group moved slowly, and Lin Chung frowned, looking at them. _Where could there be so many people that they can abs-_?_Ah. _His eyes widened in realisation. _The room of the Navy and Army._

It made sense.

Those sections had the biggest groups in the whole of Big Green.

The spirits continued on, before looking into the room. Smirks appeared on their faces as they enter, and Lin Chung knew then that he _had_ to attack. He charged at one, killing that one off easily, slashing another before stabbing a third.

_Death tried to find him_

The spirits turned around. Lin Chung swore mentally. The spirits were known to their slow reactions, but they were deadly fighters for their goal if needed.

The first spirit slashed at him, and he leapt back, continuing to be backed away as the spirits took turns slashing again and again, backing him against the wall.

A slash to a spirit left his left side open, and a violent slash with the figure's long claws sunk into his side. He inhaled shakily, before killing the spirit. Another one attacked him, and horde all surrounded him, until he catapulted over them, moving out of the room.

The spirits followed him quickly, and Lin Chung's thoughts were that he had to lead the spirits well away from the people.

_And so did the spirits_

The spirits slashed and hacked violently at where they could reach his back. Lin Chung winced at each blow, but continued to move faster and faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

His thoughts wandered. Where could he lead them without any living people?

The thought struck him immediately. The bamboo forest.

_But still no one did_

The spirits followed him nearly obediently. They moved silently, weaving with practised ease around the bamboos, which seemed to move tonight, sheltering Lin Chung from their gazes.

_But after his 17th Halloween_

Finally, when they were far enough away, Lin Chung turned and charged them head-on.

* * *

Heavy panting could be heard from the middle of the bamboo forest. Lin Chung stood, blood covering his skin, and cuts and bruises littering his skin.

He straightened up, leaning heavily on his bamboo staff, also coated with blood.

Bamboo shoots lay around, glistening white in the moon.. Turning around, his eyes met another pair.

Black, soulless. They seemed to suck your soul in, and they belonged to a face made entirely of bones. A ragged clock was adorned, and the ragged cloak hung low, covering his feet, if he had any.

Many people, looking into his face, would have screamed.

_The Reaper will help him_

Lin Chung did not. He had accepted his death tonight, and he sincerely hoped that the panthers could continue their work. Saving the souls of the many people in Hidden Kingdom.

The most noticeable thing of the different spirit was the giant scythe in its hands. The Grim Reaper narrowed his eyes at him. His voice was a raspy whisper. "You are ready?"

"I was prepared since I was a child." Was his only answer. The Grim Reaper nodded in grudging respect. Other spirits had always pleaded for mercy. This one didn't. He was ready to accept it. He looked up at the sky.

Midnight.

With one last look at the human's dark eyes, the scythe slashed through the air.

_Follow his parents in death_

Jumpy's ears were still pricked. He looked around, his eyes worried. Lin Chung had been gone all day, and night was rapidly falling. At first, people had thought that he was simply meditating, but as afternoon passed, people got worried.

First Squad was currently searching the bamboo forest, and Jumpy hopped on, before pausing in a clearing, his eyes wide with horror.

A small whimper escaped from his lips.

His friend, his best friend, his best_ dead_ friend, was lying there. With blood covering everything.

The others (Jumpy had been slightly glad that he hadn't need to find them), soon joined him in his horror. Mystique Sonia was the first to speak. "Wh-Who would do this?"

Silence answered her question. After what felt like hours, Jumpy hopped forward hesitantly, and kneeled beside his friend. He placed a hand on Lin Chung's shoulder, and shook. Shook it as if he would wake up any moment.

But nothing happened.

Jumpy sucked in a breath, before looking up as night fell. The moon appeared suddenly, shining brightly down below, and bathing the five figures in a near ethereal light.

A single gust of wind blew over them, and a raspy voice floated with them as Lin Chung's body healed, the blood disappearing, clothes mending, though he still stayed dead.

_"He was a brave one, this soul. This is my last respect to him._"

* * *

**AN: Just a one-shot for Halloween. Didn't want to make it creepy, though, so relatively mild, well, in my mind. I'll maybe do a backstory for the lines later on, don't know if I have the time or motivation. Maybe a little on when I have some inspiration.**


End file.
